Green Coloured Glasses
by Tsunadria
Summary: The Summoning in Dereks POV, I am going to try to keep the characters and storyline as authentic as possible.


Green Coloured Glasses

The W Bomb

It's been too long. It wasn't so bad the first couple of weeks, my talks with Dr. Gill are really helping me get over what I did to that guy back in Albany. Simon's safe here, he gets all the insulin he needs, good food, a warm bed, and is off the streets. Those first couple of weeks flew by, and now it's time for Simon to get out and find Dad. Once they find each other they can get settled, then come back and get me out of here. Until then I'm stuck here, there's no way that I'm putting other people at risk by going out again, so it's all up to Simon. If only I could find a way to get him to leave. I snorted. Dads always called me stubborn but try getting Simon to do something he doesn't want to do and I'll have better luck becoming a professional tap dancer. But maybe if I pushed him in just the right direction I coul-

"Derek, are you even listening to me." Ms. Wang's shrill voice snapped me out of my daze. "What, oh, um yeah." I mumbled, raising my green eyes to her grey ones. She sighed "Than what did I just say?" Shit, I quickly, and hopefully discreetly, glanced at the board and at the few notes I'd taken. "Something about Lagrange's trig identity?" She gave me one of her looks. "Well then, if you're so sure of yourself you won't mind doing these extra problems." It was fine by me; it would help me escape the boredom of this place. My arm was itching so I scratched it absentmindedly. It was tedious, the same routine everyday; get up, shower, eat, school, break, school, eat, afternoon in Gills office, eat, shower and bed. God, did I ever need to get out of here. Maybe if I told Simon that he needs to "Derek, honestly, you need to pay attention to this."

I heard sniggers coming from the hallway, looking past Ms. Wang I could see Simon poking his head into the dining room. His face was starting to turn red from trying to hold in his laughter. Not really thinking I did what every other teenage boy would do to his brother, I flipped him off... with my hand about six inches from Ms. Wang's face. "DEREK" she shrieked, I had to resist the urge to cover my ears._ Holy Shit, her voice is high. _Simon was openly laughing now but one look at Wang's face when she turned around sent him scurrying up the stair to our room with her yelling after him. I tried to sneak around her and get to the doorway, but she turned to me and started to rant about how her teaching us was such a great service and the least we could do was listen and not act like we were raised by wolves. _Oh if she only knew. _I tuned out the rest of her lecture. _Huh, from such a small person I didn't think she'd have an ego this big. And how come I have to listen to this and not Simon._ I knew the reason though, Simon was the only one here who didn't have some sort of issue so he could get away with bloody murder and not have to here a lecture on the joys of teaching the mentally ill. "and if that Saunders girl is anything like the rest of you, I'll be in over my head and the board will have to look for a new teacher." With those final words she stalked off. _Just cause he can sweet talk his way out of anythi- wait what, Saunders girl? _I groaned. _Great just what this place needs, another drama queen, and if Simon takes a liking to her it'll be even harder to get him to leave. _To be fair I was being a little too hard on him, he doesn't fall in love with just anyone._ Yeah but if she's not too crazy he'll jump at the chance to get Tori off of his back. Gah. _My arm had a huge muscle spasm and started to itch like crazy.

As I was attacking my arm through my sleeve Simon walked in. "Bro, you just need to say the word and I can get you a flea collar or something." I shot him a look. "Chill man it's a joke." "Hardy har har, one of your jokes just dug my grave a little deeper around here." "Hey I had no way of knowing you were going to flip me the bird." I just grumbled at that, after all he did have a point.

A grin spread across his face. "Besides the look on her face when you flipped me off, priceless, I mean did you see, okay that's bugging me, are you okay?" I followed his gaze. I'd started to absentmindedly scratch at my arm while he was talking. "wha- yeah I'm fine." Simon gave me a look. _Seriously why is everybody giving me that look today, it's really starting to bug me_. He reached over and put his hand to my forehead. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Checking to see if you're sick or something." he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And what would give you that impression?" _He should know better, I don't get sick._ Well that was only partially true there were certain proteins in bloodstream that prevented me from getting most sicknesses, and it's not like I've had much contact with other people lately. "I heard Ms. Wang chew you out and it's not like you to zone off in class, and you're a lot grumpier than usual." I growled at that, causing him to smile. "That along with the fact that you've been itching like crazy, I think I have a cause to check if you're sick, hell it might even be chicken pocks. You didn't have it when we were kids." He was right by some act of god I was spared the fate of sitting in bed itching myself for a week like Simon was a couple of years ago. "Anyways, can werewolves even get chicken pocks? Or does that defy some law of nature." His smirk got wider, thinking his joke was pretty funny.

I on the other hand froze, "Dude, add on edge to your list of symptoms, it was a joke." I extended my hearing as far as it could go. A myriad of sounds seemed to surround me. I could hear Talbot in the laundry room with Rae, scolding her about her towel folding abilities, whispers and muffled laughter were trickling down from the stairs. _Liz and Tori talking about God knows what. _Van Dope had left earlier to go and restock the fridge thanks to Simon and I constantly raiding it. Dr. Gill hadn't showed up today so I didn't have to worry about that. I could hear Ms. Wang in the media room shuffling papers and muttering about "those crazy little shits" under her breath. The only thing that was missing was that telltale beeping. Simons hand waved in front of my face "Derek, Derek" _where the hell is he_ "Come on, don't zone out on me now" I gritted my teeth. "Simon." I muttered, trying to get him to stop his incessant ramblings so I could listen. "I mean, I'm starting to wonder if you're developing ADD or something." " Simon, Stop" I stretched my hearing out farther, pushing the limits, and giving myself a killer migraine in the process. " well it wouldn't surprise me, you have what the patience and a three year old and –" "SIMON"

His eyes snapped up to meet mine, a hurt expression spreading across his face. "What?" Even his voice was laced with surprise and hurt, "Shut up." Well that wasn't the best thing to say. _Guilt trip later, now FOCUS_. Thankfully, Simon remained silent as he watched me. _Where are you, just a sound, just let me know where you are._ A faint beeping reached my ears and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. _Upstairs,_ some part of my brain said,_ in his room with the door shut, that's why I couldn't hear it. _

"What was that all about?" Simon asked. I shot him a dark look. "I was trying to find out where Peter was." Confusion was evident in his eyes, "Why would you-""Because, _bro,_ you can't just go around and drop the W-bomb here, this isn't home and you don't know who could've been listening in, we all know Tori isn't above sneaking around listening from around corners." He just stood there looking shell shocked, I couldn't really blame him, I've had a pretty good reign on my temper since what happened in Albany and Simon got used to the peace. I rubbed the bridge of my nose with my hands, trying to alleviate the pain behind my eyes. "Look, Si, I'm sorry I just." "Naw its shill, don't worry," He looked up and smiled, "I should've been more careful, but you have to admit this place feels more and more like home every day." _Crapcrapcrapcrap, that just what I don't want to happen, he needs to be out there looking for dad. _Out loud though I mumbled out an "I guess" Simon stood up "Are you coming?" "Nah, I have to finish this for Wang" "Okay, whatever." He walked to the door and then suddenly did a one eighty. "I forgot to ask if you'd heard, there's a new girl coming tomorrow, Chloe something."

Seeing the look on his face made me groan, he was practically bouncing with excitement. _Well this complicates things. _I don't know why, maybe my pathological need to correct someone had me saying quietly "Saunders" "Huh?" Louder this time, "Her name is Chloe Saunders, Ms. Wang mentioned it." "Oh, well looking forward until she shows up. Might make life a bit more interesting." Grinning with that comment he left. _Interesting is the last thing we need right now, let's just hope she's not too crazy, last thing we need is another Tori waltzing about. _Still thinking her name gave me a weird twisting sensation in the pit of my stomach. _Huh, maybe Simons right maybe I am getting sick._


End file.
